Jack DxD
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: In this story series Jack Darby was born the red dragon emperor and became Rias servant. Stronger, smarter ,slightly perverted Jack x massive harem. This story is set after volume 22 and predacons rising. The series will also contain some other crossovers. If you don't like the story then don't read and remember to review.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 _ **"Why am I even here…?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

 _ **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

 _ **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking… _"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_ So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Normal** **POV**

Jack had just woken up from his sleep. He stared at the ceiling and started to reflect how well his life was going.

Just a few years ago, humans learned that beings such as devils, dragons, and gods existed. In those few years he was able to get arcee to join his peerage along with her sisters, Chromia and Flareup. He was worried that he might not be able to reincarnate them as devils since he only had three mutated pawns left but much to his surprise it did. Whether or not it was because they we're mutated pawns or because he had the strongest evil piece system he wasn't sure.

In fact all of his pieces are mutated (excluding Xenovia and Ravel). But what surprised him the most was when the three sisters gained a third form which was that of a human/devil. He had decided to give them each normal names to use in this form to avoid drawing unwanted attention when they went on missions that required them to not be noticeable.

It was quite a surprise for Team Prime to discover that Jack wasn't human and in fact a lot stronger than they realized. The government, due to a secret peace agreement, agreed to not reveal the names of the dxd team. However the three great powers started to detect anomalies in Japan.

To make sure no one detected his signature or got suspicious on how much muscle he had he was given a modified version of Lancelot's ring which not only hid his signature and made him look weak but also had the ability to turn itself invisible .

After he was given the ring he was sent to live with his mother who was getting a better income. Although he had missed his harem he agreed to move with his mother to investigate the anomalies that were occurring.

But now he was back and he is finally going to get married to Rias and some of the other girls in his harem soon which was one of the reasons he came back to Japan. He was now currently in one of his mansions which was located in Kyoto. He was living there with the rest of his peerage and familiars. Right now he was in bed with his nude servant and Queen, Yasaka who had just started to wake up.

"That was good darling, just like the other sessions we have had." Yasaka said.

"Well I always do what I can to please my women." He replied. 'To be more accurate 45 women but who's counting anyway.' He thought to himself

"I think the rest of your peerage is waking up so do you want me to make you and everyone else something for breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"What would you like to eat?"

"I think everyone would like chocolates chip pancakes, I mean who wouldn't right."

"Okay I should be ready in about half an hour." She says while putting her clothes back on and giving him a kiss on the lips.

As soon as she left Jack started to think about those few years and how he was to marry several goddesses and how he also managed to become the head of the gods in Olympus after Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and several other gods had sealed themselves with Trihexa also known as 666.

He rembered how Athena came to him and brought him to Olympus and told him that Zeus decided to name him the head and that Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and two other gods known as Pan and Hephaestus had left him a small amount of their power for him to use through the use of containers which he had absorbed through his pieces which had all become mutated sometime after he became a high class devil. The pieces that were used gained different symbols. Those symbols were a lightning bolt, a trident, a skull, a tree, a hammer forging something on a anvil. He also learned that Zeus had arranged for him to marry the two virgin goddesses Artemis and Athena along with Aphrodite and Demeter.

That wasn't the only powers that Jack got. He also got two new abilities not counting the one he gained during the battle against 666. Those abilities were Ddraig's which were Salvation and Time Break. Salvation was a move that cured many types of poisons and diseases while Time Break allowed him to slow down time.

It was because of Salvation that he was able to get Tiamat and (unintentionally) gained several Dragons as his familiars, who happened to be female. His other ability that he gained was when he used Dragon Dedication and gained another one of Ddraig's original moves called the Blazing Inferno of Fiery Flame. Speaking of power he also got an even more powerful form than Dragon Dedication. He called it the Crimson Dragon Drive which turned him into a Crimson Dragon. His powers in this form were mixed with the Cardinal Crimson and Diablos Dragon. The infinity blasters were upgraded into the mega infinity blasters with the help of Ddraig, who created it by combining the infinity blasters with the crimson blaster and Longinus Smasher. Instead they are located on his back which he can summon at will. In his dragon form he was considered the 10th strongest being.

Moving on devil society had also took some changes with the lose of Serafall,Sirzech, and Fallbium. Now instead of their being four satans there were seven. Those seven were Vali, Ajuka, Grayfia, Sairaorg, Diehauser, Roygun, and some member of the house of Amon. Heaven also took some major changes after the loss of Michael, Uriel, and Raphael. After they were loss Gabriel had to temporarily become center for the system and while heaven didn't suffer anymore it did not work as well when Michael was the center and the other archangels were around.

Fortunately hope was found in the hopes of a goddess names Palutena who happened to be God's and Lady Hera's secret daughter and was powerful to the point where she could become a center in the system should something happen to him and Michael.

However God had given her another purpose which was to marry him to help build even stronger relationships with the devils. Apparently, he knew somehow this was all going to happen .

However Jack soon stopped thinking about all this when Kuroka came into his room.

"Master, I hope your not to tired because this naughty kitten needs some milk."

"Not at all." Jack said as he laid back in bed.

The moment he said that Kuroka basically pounced him and started giving him a blowjob. Moans soon came from Jack as Kuroka swirled her tongue a few times on his cock as if it was a lollipop. Jack couldn't help it anymore and flipped her over to be in a 69 position and started to lick her pussy earning him several moans from Kuroka which he felt vibrating on his cock.

Jack soon told Kuroka that he was going to come which only encouraged her to suck harder in order to get her milk. Jack then come inside her mouth while Kuroka sprays him with her juices. They then start liking their juices of each other.

"That really is some good milk." Kuroka says as she gets off him and cuddles next to him.

"Whatever makes my naughty kitty happy." Jack says.

"I'm not the only naughty one in this bed."

"True but I never said that I wasn't or that I was done." Jack says earning a small laugh from Kuroka who looks to see Jack's cock is hard again. She started stroking it and asks "What position do you want to be in?" Jack just whispers in her ear causing her to blush.

"You really love to be the dominant one don't you big boy." Kuroka teases before walking to the wall with Jack behind her.

"Yep." He replied in a goofy sort of way. He starts to tease her pussy with his cock before pushing in.

"Oh yeah, fuck my brains out you sexy dragon." Kuroka moaned. Jack started to kiss her while one of his hands groped her breast earning him some moans from her. Soon they climaxed together while they were kissing.

'He will definitely wind up getting me pregnant one of these days' Kuroka thought to herself.

They heard Yasaka yell downstairs that it was time for breakfast and immediately got cleaned up and head downstairs.

 **A/N: This is my first fic so tell me what you think and also here is Jack's peerage and familiars.**

 **Peerage ( they are all mutated pieces except for Xenovia and Ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina ( she appears in slash dog and volume 21)**

 **Pawn: Arcee her techno organic form is sometimes called Sadie**

 **Pawn: Chromia her techno organic form is sometimes called Crystal ( On deviantart someone made a human pic of arcee based on the fanfic Only Human, that is what chromia's third form resembles just a bit older)**

 **Pawn: Flare up her techno organic form is sometimes called Lauren( Her appearance is based off from the wings universe)**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Familiars: Ryuuteimaru,Tiamat, Clair(Pokemon), Flannery(Pokemon), Cynthia(Pokemon), Cynder (The Spyro game series),Saphira( Inheritance Cycle),Virgo(fairy tail),Aquarius(Fairy tail), Kinana(fairy tail), cortana (halo 4), Bova Tannin ,and possibly the spectre dragon.**

 **Harem: his peerage, his female familiars , rias, Akeno, koneko, rosseweisse, asia, jeanne,reya, tubusa yura, irina, Gabriel , elmenhide, roygun belphegor, aphrodite, athena, artemis, Demeter, amaterasu, palutena, sylphy, and katsumi.**

 **List of familars**

 **Xenovia: Colchis bull**

 **Ravel : Phoenix**

 **Mirajane : a dog spirit named Alex**

 **Kiyome: Katsumi ( the lamia that she has)**

 **Sento: Sylphy**

 **Chromia/crystal: Colchis bull**

 **Ultear: a griffon**

 **Erza: a pale horse**

 **Le Fay: Fenrir**

 **A/N 3 : The format of my writing is going to be mixed with Pov's and no Pov's.**

 **List of Greece Gods who sealed themselves with Trihexa**

 **Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Amphitrite, Hera,Persephone,Hephaestus,Ares, Pan, and Hercules.**

 **A/N 4 : Sento has two rare sacred gears that are called gun make and war machine. Gun make which allows her to make any type of gun she wants with whatever effect she wants it to be. War machine is an armor type sacred gear that will have several forms/types. Also ultear, mirajane, and erza sacred gears are completely the same as their abilities in Fairy Tail and even have the same name. Also Samus power suit is an artificial sacred gear mixed with technology that she got at the Grigori.**

 **War machine forms**

 **Incomplete form : iron man mark 2**

 **Pseudo species : war machine mark 1**

 **Balance Breaker: war machine mark 2**

 **Rook: Igor ( same color scheme as war machine)**

 **Knight: Shotgun**

 **Bishop : Sneaky**

 **Queen: War machine mark 3**

 **Character Looks:**

 **Amatersu: black hair and gold eyes**

 **Aphrodite: Long slightly curly auburn hair but occasionally turns herself blonde and has blue eyes.**

 **Athena: Game of War/Strong resemblance to Kate Upton**

 **Artemis : Auburn hair ( There are pictures of her with Orion on deviantart)**

 **Cynder (human form) : slightly loose black hair with sone red at the ends and has slightly pale skin.**

 **Demeter: Blonde hair ( looks like her appearance in Percy Jackson the Lightning Thief movie)**

 **Saphira (human form) : long slightly curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and has slight tannish blonde skin tone.**

 **Flare-up(Techno organic form) : Same hair color as her armor color and sorta like Salma's from Amagi Brilliant Park. Her hair is also long and she has blue eyes. Looks to be about 16 -18years old.**

 **Arcee(Sadie / techno organic form) : Long black hair and blue eyes. Looks around 18-20 years old.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Normal POV**

Jack was currently sitting down at the table with his peerage eating pancakes when suddenly Ravel and Yasaka demanded to know why they were scheduled for a rating game tomorrow against Riser and why no one knew of this until now.

"To be honest I just forgot with everything changing and all," Jack replied sheepishly.

"Next time please make sure to let us know next time you schedule a rating game," Yasaka said.

It was then that Ultear asked a question.

"Are you allowed to use celestial spirits?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I am working on a trap that I haven't gotten to use that I will need Virgo's help on."

'If she needs Virgo then it must be some kind of pit trap.' Jack thought to himself.

"She is all yours but if it's a pit trap then I don't see how it'd work on other Devils considering that we have wings and can just fly out of the trap."

"Rest assure it isn't a normal pit trap and should be able to take care of some of Riser's servants," Ultear said.

"Alright then you haven't left me down before so I have no reason to doubt you now."

"Oh and Jack as your queen I believe it is my right to punish you for pulling something like this." Yasaka said with a tone that reminded of him of Akeno when she acted all sadistic she even had the same grin as her. She walked up to him and grabs him by the ear the moment he got up and dragged him upstairs to his room, knocking him out in the progress.

When Jack came to his senses at first he thought it was a dream until he realized he was tied up, naked, to the bed with Yasaka standing above him. She was currently wearing a red bra and panties while holding a whip that Jack could tell was enchanted by Yasaka's power.

"I don't suppose we could talk about this." He said, hoping to get out of this.

"No, my dear King. This is where the fun part begins.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"When did you start to become sadistic like Akeno?"

"To be honest I wanted to try something like this after I heard from Akeno about what you two do sometimes."

"Please tell me this is a one time curiosity."

"Yes now just relax it'll make this easier on you, not by much though."

As soon as she says this she starts to whip him causing Jack to start groaning in pain. However she soon stops and puts the whip away and starts to tease by slowly taking off her bra and panties. Crossing her arms under breast causing them to move up and says in a teasing voice, "Aww I bet you would love to have another go at these bad girls wouldn't you."

Jack simply nodded his head back and forth.

"Well I was suppose to punish you but since you have been a good little Devil I suppose I could let you have a go at my twins." She lowered herself over Jack and puts her right breast nipple into his mouth which he started to suck on. After a while Yasaka allows him to switch breasts by moving.

Yasaka couldn't help but moan "Oh yeah, that feels so good." She then noticed something was poking her, it was Jack's not so little friend.

"My my, someone is getting aroused but the main event doesn't start just yet."

Yasaka then took her breast out of his mouth and put it near his cock.

"That doesn't mean however that I can't entertain him a little bit more until then."

Yasaka lowered her breasts down, taking his cock into the crevice in between them. Once his cock was totally enveloped the tip poked out the top, seeing an opportunity Yasaka started licking it. Deciding to give more stimulise she pumped the member with her breasts, licking the tip every time it popped up.

Eventually, Jack couldn't stop himself from moaning and came all over Yasaka's face, seeing it as a waste she started to lick off .

"Mmm, delicious as always," Yasaka moaned, "I hope that didn't take too much out of you because the main event is just about to begin."

Climbing off of him she walked over to where she put her whip and slowly picked it up giving Jack the perfect opportunity to get a nice view of her nice, plump ass.

She saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye, deciding to give him something to see and slapped her ass.

"Why are you getting that?" Jack asked nervously.

"Of course I'm getting this as it's still your punishment after all."

She walks back over to him and climbs back on top of him and positions her pussy right above his cock before impaling herself on it causing her to moan.

"Alright Jack the faster you make me orgasm the faster your punishment is over so if I were you I would start now."

As soon as she said that she started bouncing up and down on him while at the same time whipping Jack's chest who was doing his best to make her orgasm while ignoring the pain. Normally a whip wouldn't hurt a devil but this whip was currently being infused with some of Yasaka's powers.

Fortunately for Jack that soon came when she came while he was still inside her causing her walls to milk his cock which was the final straw and he let loose inside her.

"That was great," Yasaka said while falling down and cuddled on top of him.

"Yeah but there is one more person who needs to be punished," Jack said.

"Oh and who would that be?" Yasaka said in a naughtily worried way.

"You," Jack said and immediately broke free of his rope and pined Yasaka on the wall.

"That was very mean of you to tease me with that nice ass of yours and not let me have any control so I think it is safe to say it is time for your punishment," Jack said while smirking and lining his cock up with her ass but not before spanking it to the point where started to turn red which earned him some moans and Yasaka complaining about him being a tease. He then thrusted into her ass which was a lot tighter than her pussy.

"Oh yeah just like that master. Show me how fucking good are at being dominant," Yasaka yelled. Fortunately most of the rooms, including the one they are in, are soundproof.

"With pleasure but first tell me who's bitch you are," Jack said teasingly while groping her ass.

"I'm your bitch, my body is meant for only you, now make me feel good," Yasaka yelled at him.

"Good girl," Jack said continued to grope her ass.

He soon begins to thrust again while at the same time kissing the sweet spot on her neck and eventually the two reached their climax . They then went to bed together and feel asleep.

However, little did Jack know that one of his servants was looking through the door that she had slightly couldn't help but tremble at what she just saw and quietly closed the door hoping that Jack and Yasaka wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately, for her when she closed the door Yasaka happened to hear it. Just as she was about the leave she thought she heard the door open halfway through the hallway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and sure enough it was Yasaka.

"Hello Erza," Yasaka said.

"Oh Yasaka it is a pleasure to see you but I must be going now," Erza stuttered, trying to act oblivious to what she saw.

"If you're nervous about what you saw it's fine we have all done it with Jack, many times in fact, so it is nothing to be ashamed about besides we have done orgys, threesomes, you name it we've done it," Yasaka said in a gentle but stern voice with a small smile on her face reminiscing on memories of those great times.

"How did you know?" Erza asked.

"Besides hearing you shut the door I could also smell you and by the looks of things you really want a go with Jack," Yasaka said plainly. "However Jack is most likely tired by now and the last thing we should do is make him or anyone tired with the rating game tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Now then I need to talk to Isuzu about her Sacred Gears and her progress with her training at the Grigori."

Yasaka left to find Isuzu and after a while she did.

"So, have you developed what Jack asked you to do?" Yasaka asked.

"Of course, I have not only developed new forms for my war machine but I have also managed to combine my other sacred gears ability to change the ability of the bullets at will."

"Good it will help us ensure victory against Riser tomorrow, now get some sleep. You will need it for the game tomorrow."

Yasaka then shut off her lights before closing the door and went straight back to Jack to sleep with him for the night.

 **Peerage ( they are all mutated pieces except for xenovia and ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina ( she appears in slash dog and volume 21)**

 **Pawn: Arcee her techno organic form is sometimes called Sadie**

 **Pawn: Chromia her techno organic form is sometimes called Crystal ( On deviantart someone made a human pic of arcee based on the fanfic Only Human, that is what chromia's third form resembles just a bit older)**

 **Pawn: Flare up her techno organic form is sometimes called Lauren( Her appearance is based off from the wings universe)**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Familiars: Ryuuteimaru,Tiamat, Clair(Pokemon), Flannery(Pokemon), Cynthia(Pokemon), Cynder (The Spyro game series),Saphira( Inheritance Cycle),Virgo(fairy tail),Aquarius(Fairy tail), Kinana(fairy tail), cortana (halo 4), and possibly the spectre dragon.**

 **Harem: his peerage, his familiars, rias, akeno, koneko, rossweisse, asia, jeanne,reya, tsubasa yura, irina, Gabriel , elmenhilde, roygun belphegor, aphrodite, athena, artemis, Demeter, amaterasu, palutena, sylphy, and katsumi.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rating Game Part 1

" **Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Normal POV  
**  
Today was the day that Jack was going to have his rating game against Riser who he promised when he had first become a high class devil once he had gotten his full peerage although he kinda felt bad that Riser still hasn't found himself a new bishop.

The rating game was going to be the same field that the Gremory group first fought Riser's peerage on. Anyway his peerage was all gathered and they were about to head to the game via a magic circle when he got a knock on the door it was the head of his harem, Rias, along with the rest of her peerage and his harem however it wasn't just her there was also Kunou,Crom Cruach, Tannin, Raph ,his mother , and agent fowler were here as well. He let them all in however with them were people that him and Arcee could feel by their aura was familiar but they didn't recognize them until one of them a man looking in his fifties said hello to him. It was Ratchet then it him these people must somehow be the bots or at least some of them anyway. The blonde teen was Bumblebee , the redhead was Smokescreen, the muscular but somewhat rounded man must be Bulkhead, and the lean muscular man with black hair must be Ultra Magnus who had gotten his hand restored by Ratchet who had finished the cyber matter formula.

"How is this possible" Jack asked Ratchet, "last time I checked you guys weren't reincarnated into devils or angels."

"You are correct Jack we are still cybertronian, however, with help from Ajuka Beelzebub and the Grigori we were able to gain a third form similar to how arcee and her sisters got there in order to help us blend in more and gain more experiences."

"So wait why are you guys here anyway?" Jack asked.

"To see you fight this Riser guy of course," Smokescreen said in an excited voice " I still can't believe you were never actually weak I mean we all saw what you can really do."

This was true when Jack decided to let the bots in on his secret he had Draig help him by showing them his memories minus most of his sensual and erotic experiences. But Jack still feels bad about not being on the lines with the bots just to avoid blowing his cover.

" Sorry again guys about not telling you the truth about me" Jack says to the bots.

Then Ultra Magnus turned to Jack

"It alright Jack you had to make sure we weren't a threat and it all worked out," Ultra Magnus said.

Jack then decided it would be best if he changed the subject and faced Tannin

"So, old man are you here to watch my peerage fight."

"Indeed we have but you should probably explain to the bots that you probably aren't going to be fighting the most out there."

"Wait what!"

Smokescream exclaimed.

"If a King is defeated then the other team wins," Yasaka pointed out.

"Besides I want to face Riser without his servants even making me shed a sweat. Anyway are you all going to be watching the fight from here and where is Miko?"

" To answer your first question yes as for your second question Miko remained at base and is going watch the fight apparently something about not wanting to go back to Japan and is being watched by Wheeljack and Knock Out which will probably come to bite us in the buts if you will and Optimus is out scouting for energon," Ratchet explained.

This made Jack feel both nervous and relieved he wouldn't have to worry about Miko trashing his mansion when he is gone. Besides every since he revealed his secret Miko started acting strange and there was a few times when he had caught her spying on him. As for the part about Optimus he wasn't surprised since he probably didn't like the rating games.

Suddenly Yasaka came up to Jack

"Jack it's time."

"Hope you guys enjoy me and my peerage beating Riser and his servants."

The others waved Jack and his peerage and wished them good luck as they left via the magic circle.

 **Break**

Jack was now currently in a replica of old club room where the ORC would often have it's meetings with his peerage and noticed they only had about five more minutes to get ready.

Ultear had just explained how effective her trap was and Jack while he was impressed noticed a weakness in the trap. Once someone fell in any of Risers servants who are there will simply use their wings to avoid the trap it was even designed so that if any of Jacks peerage members accidentally steps on it they won't fall through and be taken out by accident. Fortunately he had this weakness covered. When Arcee and her sisters became his servants their old weapon systems that was locked became unlocked. The weapons that they could now use again were grenade launchers, null charge rifle, plasma cutter, and the ability to cloak themselves .

However, they also gained new weapons that they found. The sisters each had an echo hawk bow. Chromia had a shield generator that she recovered when she was exploring space. While Arcee had her energon laser that she received from Ultra Magnus and the apex armor with unlocked weapons. The sisters learned to combine their weapon systems with their newfound demonic powers. However, they have yet to be able to channel their power through their echo hawk bow along with Arcee's armor.

Jack then summoned Virgo and ordered her to go with Ultear along with Le Fay to provide assistance also going was Flare up who would be providing transport and Chromia who was going to take care of anyone who avoided the traps and tried to escape.

"Alright you five know what to do know go" Jack ordered.

"Right," they said in almost perfect unison.

A blue light came around Chromia and a red light came over Flare up and they turned into their robot forms and then transformed into their motorcycle forms. Ultear and Le fay got on Chromia while Virgo went on Flare up. They were then taken to the woods near the club.

"That takes care of that know then considering how Riser does this I think it's safe to say that some of his members will try to take the gym to get closer to the club while the others will just go around doing whatever they want with the exception of his queen who he will probably be planning to call in later to deal with you girls."

"Erza and Sento you two will take down players at the gym."

"Understood " they replied.

"Lavina I want you and Kuroka to create some traps and defenses in case some of Risers servants get close "

"Right"

"Xenovia, Samus, Arcee, and Mirajane you will go and deal any of Risers servants you encounter. "

"Understood," they said in almost perfect unison .

"Kuroka once you're done you will join them as for Yasaka you will be going in the moment we know Riser has decided to use his queen."

[The game will now commence]

"Alright you all know what to do now go," Jack said which they did.

 **Ultear POV  
**  
I had just finished what I believed to be the 25th trap. The trap was designed with a magic circle on the bottom which released enough power to take down a middle class devil. On the top of each pit were three magic circles. The first one not only made trap blend in but prevented any of her fellow peerage members from falling in. The second one was designed to keep anyone who was unfortunate to get trapped from leaving. The third one however was similar to the one on the bottom but only activated if it detected anyone still in the trap. Then I heard the announcement .

" Alright that should be good" I told Flare up and Le Fay then " I asked Chromia if she would be fine but she assured me that she knew what she was doing and then activated her clocking device to presumably get to a good sniping spot. I then turned to Virgo to thank her.

" I'm happy to have been able to assist you" she said before disappearing in a golden light.

I couldn't tell though if she was returning to the celestial spirit world or if she was going to report to Jack. I then heard Flare up transformed.

" Well what are you waiting for slowpoke get on" she said while Le fay was next to her waiting for me. I then got on Flare up followed by Le Fay who held onto me. "

"Alright hold on" she said and then punched it and headed back to the old club house.

 **Erza POV  
**  
I raced towards the gym with Sento behind me. I had watched some of the recent videos of Risers game along a few other of are peerage so me and Sento she be more than enough to handle this. Just as we got in the door the light turned on.

" We have been waiting for you" said a Chinese girl who I recognized as the rook Xuelan with her were the infamous chain wielding pawns Ile and Nel that Jack had mentioned a few times along with the staff wielding pawn Mira. I looked to Isuzu to see that she activated her sacred gear,war machine's queen's form. The chain wielding pawns rushed at me.

" Time to slice" one of them said " and dice" the other one finished. I then used my adamantine armor causing the chainsaws to break much to the twins shock and dismay. I then requiped as I like to call it into my lightning empress armor and electrocuted them with my lightning staff. A blue light then appeared on them.

[Lord Riser 2 pawns retired]

I then heard the machine gun on Sento's back open fire and I thought I sensed a holy demonic aura to the bullets. Xuelan managed to barely avoid it taking some shots near her ankle while Mari was hit trying to find cover.

[Lord Riser 1 pawn retired]

I then requiped into my heaven wheel armor and launched several magic sword at the wounded rook and was engulfed with a blue light.

[Lord Riser 1 rook retired]

I turned to Sento to ask her a question or two regarding her sacred gear or perhaps sacred gears.

" Those were holy demonic bullets correct? Is it because of your other sacred gear that you were able to create them?

" To answer both of your questions yes, because of my training I learned how to somewhat be able to combine my two sacred gears which is why the bullets became holy demonic bullets due to my other sacred gear that I just briefly mentioned."

" I thought so but I just wanted to see if I was right, we should get moving there are still more of Risers servants we have to defeat."

" Right"

We then left the gym only for it to explode! I looked up and saw Risers queen floating in the air. I immediately contacted to Jack to let him know what just happened and that it was time to send out Yasaka.

 **Jack POV  
**  
I was currently with the rest of my peerage including Ultear, Le Fay, and Flare up who had returned about a few minutes ago. At first when the announcer announced that some of Risers servants were defeated I thought it was their work until I received a brief report from Erza who told him that her and Sento dealt with Risers servants and that he had sent his queen to try and take them out. I was about to order Yasaka to deal with her when he got a message from Xenovia telling him that she was close and would take care of her.

" Are you sure " I asked " she might not be the strongest opponent we have faced but she is still a queen."

" All the more reason I want to take her down I was hoping to fight a queen at least once during a rating game besides it would be a strategic move to take her out and I have ex durandal with me."

" Alright just be careful."

" I will and thanks also tell Erza and Sento that I will be dealing with the queen soon and to let me have at her."

"I will" I replied. I then heard a brief sound like when a phone is turned out so she must of turned off the earbuds we all got. Just the I saw two bright red lights from presumably two of Ultear's trap and heard what sounded like a gunshot.

[3 of Lord Riser pawns retired]

'So, the plan that Ultear worked on to deal with some of Riser servants worked.' I said to myself. Ultear smiled in a prideful sort of way.

" I told you my plan would work" she said.

"And I never doubted you."

"I think I deserve a reward later on "

"Oh and what kind of reward would that be ?"

She then got up and whispered in my ear " The kind where we are alone together behind closed doors provided I have earned of course ."

I blushed a little bit.

"You have definitely earned it," I told her causing her to smile.

"Good I can't wait to receive my reward ." After saying this she wrapped one of her arms around my neck and kissed me while one of her hands briefly touched my cock through my pants causing me to moan in surprise. She then smirked and purposely teased me by shaking her ass.

" Ahem" Ravel coughed out and looked and saw some surprised , shocked, and jealous expressions on her and the rest of my peerage who wasn't out there on the battlefield.

"Please save your flirting you two until after the game is done people are watching after all," Ravel said.

"Fine," I said.

Then I saw a light blue Ducati motorcycle transforming at the club into a robot. It was Chromia and she just got back from her mission she was assigned for the game. She then turned into a beautiful girl who looked like she was in her early twenties with black hair that barely reaches her shoulders and blue eyes. She then came into the building and then came into the club room to tell him that her job was completed and even went into details even though it was unnecessary because of the announcer but figured it was an old habit she still had from fighting in the War for Cybertron and decided not to stop her and to just let her finish.

 **Peerage ( they are all mutated pieces except for xenovia and ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina ( she appears in slash dog and volume 21)**

 **Pawn: Arcee her techno organic form is sometimes called Sadie**

 **Pawn: Chromia her techno organic form is sometimes called Crystal ( On deviantart someone made a human pic of arcee based on the fanfic Only Human, that is what chromia's third form resembles just a bit older)**

 **Pawn: Flare up her techno organic form is sometimes called Lauren( Her appearance is based off from the wings universe)**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Familiars: Ryuuteimaru,Tiamat, Clair(Pokemon), Flannery(Pokemon), Cynthia(Pokemon), Cynder (The Spyro game series),Saphira( Inheritance Cycle),Virgo(fairy tail),Aquarius(Fairy tail), Kinana(fairy tail), cortana (halo 4), and possibly the spectre dragon.**

 **Harem: his peerage, his familiars, rias, akeno, koneko, rosseweisse, asia, jeanne,reya, tubusa yura, irina, Gabriel , elmenhide, roygun belphegor, aphrodite, athena, artemis, Demeter, amaterasu, palutena, sylphy, and katsumi.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rating Game Part 2

" **Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers** **feel as** **they** **begin** **to** **think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Xenovia POV**

A few minutes after I had finished talking to Jack I had already gotten to the area where Riser's queen ,Yubelluna, was at. The bomb queen was currently try to land a hit on Erza and Isuzu who kept dodging her attacks and waiting for either an opening or for me to arrive to fight her as I had requested a little while ago.

"Hey bomb queen I'll be your opponent"

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Durandal user I suppose the reason why I have yet to encounter the fox queen is because your master decided to send you instead. So, am I right or am I wrong" she asked.

"You are indeed correct. However, it was indeed our queen who was suppose to fight you however since I was close by and have always wanted to fight a queen before I managed to convince Jack to let me fight instead."

" Well then in that case I suppose I'm going have to stop my little fight with your friends," Yubelluna said but then she turned to Erza and Isuzu

"But, don't worry my friends will be your opponents instead," She said.

Just as she said that Riser's remaining servants appeared. But then we heard what sounded to be a motorcycle.

It was Arcee who immediately transformed and activated her blasters, taking out the two catgirls.

[2 of Lord Riser's pawns retired]

"We figured we should come check out the explosion since we were having trouble find any of Risers servants." Arcee told us.

Then Yubelluna asked a question to Arcee "We who?"

"Us that's who," shouted a voice. It was Samus in her artificial sacred gear the power suit and with her was Mirajane in her satan soul.

" Hey don't forget about me" said a black cat.

"A cat" Risers bishop said confused.

"Not just any cat. " Then some magic surrounded the cat and it turned into a woman but not just any woman it was Kuroka.

Kuroka then created what appeared to be blue flames at the bishop.

[Lord Riser 1 bishop retired]

Then Mirajane punched Isabella in the stop and used a move called soul shot which was weaker version of her more powerful move soul extinction.

[Lord Riser 1 rook retired]

I then looked towards the bomb queen and shouted.

"It's your turn"

"We'll see"

She replied and then released a large flame at me but instead of dodging it I released a powerful aura from ex durandal which cited through the flames and hit her. She groaned in pain and a blue light surrounded her.

[Lord Riser queen retired] the announcer announced.

She then looked to see that Erza was currently fighting one of Risers knight Karlamine who was barely holding her own.

"I have to say I'm quite glad I was able to fight Titania one on one even if I am probably going to lose" she said .

"You were actually weren't to bad of an opponent, in fact I have actually enjoyed fighting you but all good things must come to an end." Erza said right before she requiped into her armadura fairy armor and with her new sword destroyed Karlamine sword and then released powerful green lighting at her. She was then enveloped in the retiring light.

[Lord Riser 1 knight retired]

Just as I was about to face Riser last knight and servant Siris but just before I could take her down someone had beat me to it. The enemy knight groaned in pain and was enveloped in the retiring light.

[Lord Riser 1 knight retired]

I looked to see who it was who defeated my would be opponent. It was Samus in her power suit.

"Sorry I know she was your opponent but I wanted to take down someone myself" she said.

I shrugged my shoulders " It's fine" I told her.

"Anyway there's only one opponent left now and that is Riser himself" Samus said.

"Yes, but Jack said he would fight Riser himself to give his friends and fans some excitement " I told her. I then saw Chromia come towards us with Jack on her. Jack the got off her to allow her to transform.

"I see that you are going off to fight Riser"

"Of course," he replied. He then look up and saw what appears to be fire in the shape of wings coming toward us. It was Riser.

 **Jack POV**

The moment I stood in front of Riser he took his top off. It seems like he's wearing a fighting suit that's close to being topless. On his back, wings made of flames appeared…. Seeing the flame, I was really surprised…. The flames were muchmore dense and larger than before!

I could feel the heat even when I was wearing the armor.

"Unless I defeat you, I can't really say that I have overcome my fear of dragons!"

Emitting an overwhelming aura, he walked towards us step by step.

Riser then shouted while pointing at me!

"Feel the hellfire of the undying House of Phoenix with your body and burn up!"

Shouting such lines, Riser enveloped himself in fire and made his body into a Phoenix and flew into the sky! It feels like what happened in that engagement party previously is happening again!

He's thinking of heading straight onto me in that form!

Seeing Riser I… felt something boiling inside me.

I blasted myself towards the sky! To fight his hellfire head on!

"There's no way I will be defeated by your stupid flame!"

I was shouting while boosting head on towards Riser!

With a loud noise, we exchanged blows into each other's face! The shockwaves from our clash shook the entire building.

We both clashed with each other! Whenever Riser's attack hit me, I could feel an intense heat but I've already experienced this before! I can endure this! Due to him having the traits of a Phoenix, he will always regenerate no matter what happens. This is the troublesome part!

In the past, I was afraid of Riser and I also wanted to run away after having experienced the difference in strength against him. But it's way different now!

Riser shouted while aiming his punch at me!

"Are you scared?! No, you won't be scared at all, Jackson Darby! You are a true warrior who fought countless times with your Boosted Gear! With or without your armor, you won't die with my hellfire! Your true worth is much more than just your Boosted Gear!"

"Are you an idiot?! What the hell are you saying?! Insult me like before! Treat me like an idiot! Getting praised by you…"

Riser's fist and feet are enveloped in flame and sharply hits my body! Watching the way he dodges my attacks, I realized! Riser learned hand-to-hand combat!

"I didn't know that you learned those fighting skills!"

"Well, I'm also training lately! I invited Sairaorg Bael as my training partner! If it's fistfight, I'm confident!"

Sairaorg is your training partner?! So that's why I felt a bit of déjà vu when fighting him! If you fight against Sairaorg, you'd naturally prefer fistfight!

One by one, exchanging blows between the face, abdomen, legs and arms. It only has meaning if you put all your will into each punch and kick! My fist punched his face, and he landed a kick to my abdomen!

….I won't hold back anymore!

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

As my armor turn crimson, Riser made a smile full of joy and excitement, enough to send shockwaves through his entire body.

"So the rumors about you no longer having to chant are true," Riser said.

"Yeah now here I go!"

My right fist swell! "Solid Impact Booster"! I will pierce through his flame in one punch!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

With a loud voice, an enormous amount of the Dragon's power is concentrated on my right fist!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Riser moved his flame from his back to put out a defensive barrier in front of him but… My fist pierced through his flame and hit his body!

"Kuaaaaaaa"

Riser screamed while falling down the rooftop!

Although he received a lot of damage, he staggered up! Regenerating himself with his flame, his eyes are still sparkling. It seems like he hasn't given up yet.

Even if he is immortal, it seems like the damage received just then was quite critical as he is staggering. Even with his trait of immortality, his mind isn't as such. My fist…. must have reached his mind.

He laughed and shouted towards me,

"Jackson Darby! I might lose against you tens of times, no, hundreds of time! However, remember this! The lives of Devils are close to infinite! In that time, I will win against you! No, I don't need 10,000 years! In a few years, I will burn you with the hellfire of Phoenix and turn you into ash!"

After re-igniting flames on his back, once again he flew into sky! After getting hit by my attack, his mind should have been exhausted but he did not back off!

"Okay, I like that! I can easily understand that! Riser! You are becoming my rival! That's awesome!"

I fought Riser once again! He was smiling!

"Here I go, Jackson Darby! Oooooooooooooooo!"

"I won't lose! Ooooooooo!"

My fist covered in crimson aura and Riser's fist covered in hellfire. Our fists clashed within the bounds of the game field.

" I'm glad we got to fight against each other as high class devils."

" Indeed "

[Boost,boost,boost,boost,boost]

[Solid Impact Booster]

After I used solid impact and penetrate on him I used my newest move crimson lighting on him ,which was a combination of Zeus's power and my aura . He went flying straight to the ground and crashed.

[Lord Riser has retire the victor is Lord Jackson]

I was then teleported out of the field along with my peerage and were taken back to my mansion. When we got there appeared to have been a party for our game against Riser. Besides the original guest that showed it would appear that Sister Griselda, Gabriel, Dulio, Vali along with what was left of his team, Palutena, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Amaterasu, Zeoticious Gremory and his wife Venelana Gremory along with their grandson Millicas and his mother Grayfia, Sairaorg, and to my surprise Ajuka.

I wondered why Ajuka was here but I figured I would worry about that later.

Riser then approached me after healing himself and offered up his hand.

" I am glad we got to fight each other as high class devils. It was a good match."

" Indeed I hope to face your peerage again sometime," I responded while shaking his hand.

 **Break**

After what seemed to be hours of celebrating and chatting about past and current events everyone left.

All except Ajuka who had decided not to leave just yet.

" Jackson that was a good game"

" Thank you"

" Listen I'm hosting a small rating game tournament for some of the younger Devils to give them a chance to shine if you will."

" I'm game but I just have two questions. One when is the tournament going to be and number two what does the winner get?"

" In 6 weeks from here and the winner gets enough rating game points to get him close enough to where his chances of becoming one of the the top 10 rating game players."

" Alright then I guess I will probably see you in 6 weeks"

Ajuka nodded then made a magic circle appeared and teleported away. After Ajuka left I made my way upstairs where I saw Ultear leaning against the railing.

"I hope you are not to tired because I plan on getting my reward now." She said in a naughty tone.

"Of course not." He replied.

"Good, now let's go." She said while grabbing my arm and leading me upstairs to her room.

Once inside I closed the door and started to kiss Ultear planting some more on her neck. During this we started to strip each other.

Deciding to take things further she went on her knees and started giving me a blowjob. She was doing a pretty decent job and would often take in as much as she can while she would also tease the tip. I soon came in her mouth.

"Mmmm it tastes great." Ultear moaned, savouring the taste.

She continued until she decided to get up and we looked in each other's eyes and knew that this night was far from over. I then gently pushed her to her bed and started making out with her then I started to go down to her right nipple and squeezing her left breast earnings a moan from Ultear. I stopped teasing her nipple and started placing kisses lower until I reached her sacred area which I started to finger her earning me even more moans from Ultear.

"Please, enough with the teasing please put your thing in me now." she begged.

"As you wish my sexy bishop." I said as I then position my cock, thrusting inside her and posed her in the missionary style. She then starts moaning in tandem with my thrusts which gave her pleasure and I would be lying if said I wasn't moaning to. Ultear definitely has one of the tightest pussy I have seen, or perhaps I should say felt.

"Mmm, it's been awhile since I have had you inside of me." Ultear moaned.

"And for that I am sorry that I've not gave my bishop the pleasure she desires." I said.

Eventually I came inside her and pulled out but Ultear could tell that I wasn't done. She pulled me in for a kiss and asked what position I want it in. I whispered it to her and she got up and went on all fours.

I came behind her and groped her ass while teasing her entrance with my cock earning myself a moan from her. I then decided to stop teasing her and get on with the main event. Ultear looked behind and saw me thrusting inside of her and soon had that pleasured zone out look. While thrusting I slapped her ass a few times which resulted in Ultear moaning even more with each slap.

'I have to admit it's kinda of ironic, this was suppose to be Ultear's reward but it looked more like I'm the one that's getting rewarded unless...' I said to myself.

" Hey Ultear do you secretly love it when I get dominate with you in bed?"

I got no response.

"Ultear if you don't answer my question I'll stop and leave you like this" I warned.

"Yes, I love it when you dominate me" Ultear shouted. I smirked a little at the idea of Ultear of all my servants loving to be submissive. Then I continued my trusts and eventually came inside her.

"Ahh, that was great" Ultear moaned

"And it still is." I added.

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm going to fill your other hole."

"I should have figured you would go for my ass you have been eyeing it up for awhile now."

" So you're okay with this?"

" Of course I am now reshape my ass" Ultear demanded.

With that said I made Ultear go into doggy position. Then I started to finger her to get her ready. Then I lined up my cock with her ass and thrusted. It was a lot tighter than her pussy but it felt good. I continued my thrusts which caused Ultear's ass to squeeze me harder giving us both pleasure. Eventually, Ultear and I reached our climax and collapsed next to each other on the bed. Eventually, we got in the covers and called it a night.

 **Peerage ( they are all mutated pieces except for Xenovia and Ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina ( she appears in slash dog and volume 21)**

 **Pawn: Arcee her techno organic form is sometimes called Sadie**

 **Pawn: Chromia her techno organic form is sometimes called Crystal ( On deviantart someone made a human pic of arcee based on the fanfic Only Human, that is what chromia's third form resembles just a bit older)**

 **Pawn: Flare up her techno organic form is sometimes called Lauren( Her appearance is based off from the wings universe)**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Familiars: Ryuuteimaru,Tiamat, Clair(Pokemon), Flannery(Pokemon), Cynthia(Pokemon), Cynder (The Spyro game series),Saphira( Inheritance Cycle),Virgo(fairy tail),Aquarius(Fairy tail), Kinana(fairy tail), cortana (halo 4), and possibly the spectre dragon.**

 **Harem: his peerage, his familiars, rias, akeno, koneko, rossweisse, asia, jeanne,reya, tsubasa yura, irina, Gabriel , elmenhilde, roygun belphegor, aphrodite, athena, artemis, Demeter, amaterasu, palutena, sylphy, and katsumi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.** **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 _ **"Why am I even here…?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

 _ **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

 _ **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking… _"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_ So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Normal POV**

Jack had just woken up when he saw Ultear stirring from her sleep.

"Good morning." she yawned.

" Morning." Jack replied.

They got up and started to change. While Jack was changing he got a good look at Ultear's ass which still had some red marks on it from their last night activities. Ultear caught sight at this and smirked which caused him to blush. She giggled and finished putting on her suit.

"Last night really took it toll on me and to be honest I have never been more sore in my life."

"Sorry about that." Jack said.

"Don't be it was one of my greatest nights I have ever had with you, now we should probably get downstairs and join the others for breakfast."

After Ultear said this they went downstairs only to find that breakfast had already been prepared and the others were here eating pancakes including Jacks celestial spirits and for some reason Tiamat who he could only assume is dealing with one of her dragon queen responsibilities.

"About time you sleepy heads got up, I made breakfast hoping that you would be the first one to eat but no you had to sleep in!" Ravel shouted angrily at Jack causing a small chuckle from Ultear.

"Sorry." Jack said before eating his pancakes which were really good.

After he everyone was done eating he told his peerage about Ajuka's offer and how they would compete in the tournament. Yasaka had a concentrated look on her.

"This could work out well for us. Not only will it make getting closer to the top 10 in the Rating Games easier but it will definitely overshadow our mistake in our previous rating game."

"What mistake?" Jack asked Yasaka.

Yasaka said sternly, "The one where you ordered Erza and Isuzu not to fight Riser's queen just so Xenovia could fulfill one of her desires. Now if you had sent her to reinforce then that would be different but instead you ordered Erza and Isuzu not to fight which could have gotten them hurt or even removed from the game."

As much as Jack hated to admit she was right, even though Riser's peerage was far from strong he could have gotten those hurt by ordering them not to fight back. Jack then looked at Erza and Isuzu .

"I'm sorry." But just as he said it Xenovia apologized to him and the others.

"I am even more responsible for that mistake. I was the one who influenced Jack to make that order. If anyone should apologize it should be me."

But then Erza and Isuzu told her in a gentle calm tone that it was fine and Erza told her that she understood Xenovia wanting to face the Queen herself.

"However, since you both feel guilty for what happened perhaps you two could give us compensation." Erza said.

"What kind of compensation?" Jack asked.

"The kind where you make us feel good with Xenovia helping you." Erza said in a seductive voice.

"Fine." Jack said.

Once they were done eating they went to Jack's master bedroom. The moment they were inside the closed room Isuzu and Xenovia kissed his neck while Erza used requip to remove her clothes . She went down and pulled his pants down leaving him in his underwear which soon followed giving Erza a pleasant surprise. Erza then took hold of his cock and started stroking it.

"It's been awhile since we have done this." Erza moaned.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? I know you want to suck it." Jack replied.

As soon as Jack said this Erza put his cock in her. He decided to grab her head in order to go in deeper causing Erza to gag a little bit though Jack occasionally stopped in order to let her breathe.

While this was going on Xenovia and Isuzu took off their cloths and Xenovia sucked on Jack's right ball while Isuzu sucked on his left. The triple team soon became too much for Jack to handle and he came inside Erza mouth. Xenovia kissed Erza in order to take some of Jack's cum while Isuzu licked what was still on his dick.

"Alright, I think it's time that me and Isuzu pick our partners." Erza announced.

"Partners?" Jack asked confused.

"Didn't I say that you and Xenovia would give us pleasure speaking of which Xenovia you're with me for the time being, Isuzu you get Jack for now" Erza announced.

As soon as she said this she grabbed Xenovia and kissed her much to Xenovia's surprise.

"I thought you were into guys not women." Xenovia said startled by Erza's action.

"I am, however that doesn't mean I don't like to experiment a little bit once in awhile besides you have sorta done this before when you had all those threesomes and orgies so consider it like that except Jack won't be involved in this round or your next one. Besides didn't you do with Irina at least once by yourself to give Jack a show and you technically did it with me that one time we had a threesome with Jack."

"Alright, then" Xenovia replied in more calm tone.

"Now get ready to enjoy yourself." Erza said before planting kisses on her neck.

This time she didn't fight back. Erza sucked on her Xenovia's nipple before moved on down her stomach stopping briefly to tease Xenovia's navel causing the bluenette to laugh a little. Erza continued on her way to Xenovia's pussy and planted a kiss on it making her squirm. Erza decided quickly to give Xenovia's pussy a tongue treatment causing her to moan in pleasure and eventually cum. Erza had to admit that her fellow Knight tasted good.

"Well looks like you're enjoying yourself." Erza said.

"A little bit." Xenovia replied.

Erza looked to see that Isuzu had just finished giving Jack a blow job and the two were headed to the bathroom.

"So are you ready for round 2?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Xenovia replied.

Good, then let's begin." Erza said. She gently pushed Xenovia on the bed and got up on her in a 69 position. Xenovia decided that this was sort of like when she did it with Irina for Jack, when she and her best friend decided to give him a show and it wasn't bad. She without a word she began to lick Erza's pussy. Erza moaned in response.

'So she decided to finally have some fun, it's about time.' Erza said to herself. She decided to return the favor and started to suck on Xenovia's pussy causing her to moan while she was exploring Erza's pussy with her tongue which made Erza moan even more. Eventually they both came on each other.

"You taste pretty great." Xenovia admitted while blushing.

"Same with you." Erza replied.

Erza started to make out with Xenovia. She had to admit she really does taste great. She and Xenovia moaned into the kiss while tasting each other's saliva. Erza then lined her pussy up with Xenovia's and soon the two started to rub up against each other.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Isuzu was currently backed up against the wall her legs around Jack's back and her arms on his shoulders. He was currently thrusting inside of her until he came inside her.

Isuzu got down and asked Jack to lay down which he did. She climb on top and position herself over his dick, reverse cowgirl style, and slowly let it enter her again. Once inside her, she soon began moving her hips on it, going up and down.

"That feels so good." she moaned. Soon Jack came inside her and he decided to make her lean against the wall.

"You ready for one final round." Jack asked while teasing her entrance with his dick.

"Yes, now take me already." Isuzu shouted in a demanding voice.

"Alright then." Jack replied before he quickly thrusted into her snatch.

"Oh yeah, keep fucking me. It feels so good." Isuzu moaned loudly. She continued to keep moaning until Jack silenced her with a passionate kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance which didn't last long, once Jack had decided to explore Isuzu mouth a little bit before he came inside her. He stopped his little adventure and pulled out. Isuzu quickly pulled him in and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for showing me a good time master." she said.

"Your welcome, now let's go check on Erza and Xenovia, they're probably done and waiting for us."

"Ok."

They left the bathroom to find Erza and Xenovia patiently waiting for them.

"About time you two finished, now it's time to switch." Erza said as Xenovia went to Isuzu.

Jack told her that they would have their own fun later causing her to blush. However after Xenovia kissed her Isuzu pulled her away.

"Sorry I'm to tired" Isuzu apologized

"It's fine I understand completely" Xenovia explained.

"Alright then, I guess me and Xenovia will just have some fun when I'm done with Erza. Now if you two don't mind giving us some privacy." Jack said .

"Master, I am already tired and I think I'm done for today may I please leave." Isuzu asked.

"Of course and Xenovia if you could give us some privacy and wait in your room for me?"

"Alright." Xenovia said.

Isuzu and Xenovia left, giving him and Erza privacy. Once they were gone, Erza beckoned him to come but as soon as he got near the bed she told him to stop. She put out her long flexible legs and used them to move her feet over his dick. She began giving him a footjob which Jack thought was pretty good and couldn't help himself from smiling lewdly. She continued this treatment for several minutes until he came on her.

She smiled and beckoned him to come to her which he did. He got on top of her and started making out. He moved to tease her by biting her right earlobe then started kissing down from her neck until he reached her pussy which he sucked on.

"Jack, we have already done foreplay so please let's get onto the main event." Erza said.

"Fine by me." Jack replied. He position his dick in her entrance and entered her.

"Oh yes, it's been so long since I have had you in me it feels so good." Erza moaned.

'She really does have one of the tightest pussy's in my peerage' Jack thought to himself as Erza's walls seemed to get tighter around his dick as if trying to milk him dry which soon enough they did and he pulled out of her.

"Thank you for making me feel so good, Master." she said

"Anytime." Jack replied.

"So how are going to be able to do it with Xenovia after your activities?" Erza asked.

"By drinking a small amount of this stamina potion that Aphrodite gave me so I can have more sex with everyone." Jack replied while summoning the potion. He took a swig of it and put on his clothes, leaving to go bang his blue haired Knight but not before shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Jack POV**

I was currently going up the stairs to the 3rd floor were Xenovia's room is at. I had told her to wait there for me and that we have some naughty fun. I soon arrived at Xenovia's door and knocked.

"It's unlocked " Xenovia replied.

I then open to see that Xenovia was leaning on the door frame in the nude with a seducive smile she then beckoned him to come closer which I did.I then decide to start by kissing a second or two I decide to take thing up a notch and deepen the kiss by slipping my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues then proceed to wrestle each other in a duel for dominance as we sucked on each other's lips. Wet sounds come from the exchange of or tongues making contact and us tasting the other's mouth. After a few seconds we seperrated to catch our breath as a trail of saliva forms between our mouths. I then looked into Xenovia's eyes. They were glazed with lust and desire.

"Aaah!"

I hear Xenovia make a sexy moan as my right hand lands on her left breast. Not doing it for years seems to have made them slightly sensitive, not that I'm complaining since it makes pleasuring her easier, I gave the large mound a squeeze. Her breast is big enough to take up all the space in my hand, but more importantly, it is also pleasurably soft.

I continue to softly knead the captured breast with my palm cupping and lightly moving while my fingers squeeze the rose pink nipple. My left hand also begins to do the same to her right breast. My hands continue to rub and feel her chest, alternating between light soft presses and rough hard strokes. While my hand play with her chest, Xenovia can do little but moan in pleasure. At the same time I massage and knead her chest, my lips go to her neck giving light licks, kisses and sucking motions. After countless seconds of kissing and sucking her neck, my lips go down lower until they reach her a quick motion I capture Xenovia's left breast, which is still cupped in my hand, in my mouth. With it inside I use my tongue to get a nice taste of the bountiful mound.

I start by lightly flicking the nipple with my tongue for a few seconds. As I do this my other hand goes down to her ass and gropes it earning myself a moan from Xenovia. After I've gotten a good taste, I take the entire piece into my mouth and begin to suck on the nipple sending her into another moaning streak. While my mouth is busy devouring every part of her left breast, my left hand continues to massage her right breast with increased vigor. The combined stimulus makes Xenovia let out a low growl in excitement and pulls my head down closer to her chest.

In response I switch my mouth to her right breast, as my right hand focuses on her left, and continue my ministrations. However that wasn't the only treatment I was going to give her. Her eyes widen for a moment then close again as she screams in pleasure from my sneak attack. After a second she looks down to see my left hand, which I took of her right breast when she was talking, rubbing her womanhood. Smirking to myself from her surprise I begin to play with her opening by having my hand rub the outside of her opening. After a few seconds I decide to be a bit more forceful as I stick 2 of my fingers inside her. As my left fingers go deep in and play with her insides, my mouth still sucks on her breasts, alternating between her left and right, and my right hand continues to knead and rub her breasts while changing from gentle to rough.

At this point Xenovia just yelps in pleasure as she continues to desperately jack me of with her strong hand. My hands also increase their pace for a few seconds until Xenovia lets go of my member in a scream of pleasure as she arches her back and bucks her hips from her first orgasm. I hear some splashes as I look down her crotch to see she came all over my hand. I decide to give it a lick. It's not the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, but it's still not bad. I take a good look at Xenovia's state. She's panting heavily from the orgasm, causing her breasts to rise and fall, their's some traces of her juices between her legs and on her thighs. There's some sweat on her body, but rather then look gross, it actually accents the healthy shine of her skin and makes her look sexier. Her eyes also have a glazed look in them and she looks at me.

" That was amazing," She says between pants in a satisfied and alluring contralto.

"We're not done yet. After all, you're not going to leave me like this are you?" I gesture to my fairly size dick which is still erect, but has yet to release it's fluid

Seeing my member, Xenovia gives a quick nod.

I respond by going up to her and whispering instructions. Once she nods to give me the affirmative I begin the set up. She then went on her knees and placed my erection between her large breasts. Once that's done, she places her hands on her breasts and pushes them together, squeezing my shaft with her soft mounds. I let out a satisfied moan at having the soft heavenly treasures covering my manhood and squeezing it in firm but pleasurable squeezes. Ahhhh, nothing like a titjob. Seeing my reaction, Xenovia follows the second step of my instructions and brings her tongue to lick the tip of my shaft. When I give a quick moan of excitement she decides to be bolder and licking the parts of the shaft not covered by her breasts shaft from top to bottom. After a few seconds she decides to take the entire exposed portion into her mouth. Now, it's my turn to loudly moan in pleasure. The combined assault on my dick is too much. The soft texture of her breasts surrounding and repeatedly squeezing the shaft, her warm lips covering the head, and her cool tongue licking and sucking the tip. The combo was sheer ecstasy in it's highest forms. I soon came from this treatment. Xenovia widens her eyes from the sensation, but rather than pull out, she keeps her mouth on my shaft and takes all my semen in. With a single gulp, she swallows my essence and then lets go of my rod for a breath. After she gets off, some semen slips out of her mouth, only for her to catch it with her fingers and swallow it. Once she's done she looks at me with eyes glazed in lust. Xenovia then went on her bed.

"Jack please, I want you so badly. Put it inside me... Now." She makes the request while panting and spreading her legs slightly to give me a good look at her wet womanhood.

I take a good look at her. Her chest rising and falling from her bated breath, the slightly wet opening, her long legs spread slightly open, her pleading lust-glazed eyes, and the sheer desire in her voice. The sight alone excites me. I then lined my dick up with her pussy and inserted it inside her.

" Aah it's been so long it feels so good" Xenovia moaned loudly.

Her pussy is still as tight as I remember and in just a few minutes I came inside her. My cum was currently coming out of her pussy. She then smiled and we kissed in the afterglow of our heated session and soon we fell to sleep.


End file.
